Foxes in the Woods
by Zer0m00n
Summary: Some things can not be planed for, you just have to use what you have and hope for the best! Mokuton Naruto, female pairing, no bashing no yaoi! Need beta!
1. Thats one pissed off looking fox

Don't Own Nothing!

Konoha, hidden village in the leafs. Just out of war is now facing something that threatens its people more then any jutsu or army could. Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox the greatest of all bijuu. Nothing could stand against it, most other demons would not be able to slow the beast and nearly no ninja could even harm it. That did not stop all ranks of leaf ninja from trying.

Looking over the battle field from the Hokage tower he knew this was the only way he could save his village. Too many had died with many more laying around helpless. The sounds of people crying, hurt, alone and scared filled his ears. The Kyuubi was getting closer ever second he waited, now was the time to act. With a soft kiss on his now dead wife's head he turned to one of the few people he could trust with something greater then his life, his new born son.

"Sarutobi sama please make sure they see him as the hero he is and make sure he knows that I will always be watching over him." The Yondaime spoke while thinking forward to the battle.

The old man turned to face the tall blond with sadness filling his eyes. "I will do everything I can to make sure he lives a long happy life, for him to lose this much before he could even understand that he had it." His eye's looked down at the boy then at the seal. "And to save this village while still taking his first few breaths I could do no less."

Namikaze Minato spared one last look at the lightly crying little boy and gave a sad half smile. "Be strong Naruto." Then with a nod to Sarutobi and a flash he was gone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sarutobi Hizuren watched as a giant toad appeared in a cloud of smoke right in front of the massive demon. He knew more then ever he made the right chose naming Minato the 4th Hokage. If only he had been able to seal the Kyuubi in his place, the village would be better off. But Sarutobi was not a stupid man, he was legendarily called the Professor around the ninja world. He knew that the strength it would take to bind something as powerful as the Kyuubi was far past something his older body could handle. Even knowing that didn't alleviate the guilt that was flowing through him.

A small gurgle turned his head to see the baby reaching out for something only he could understand. Yes he would make sure Naruto was well taken care of, he owed that and more to his parents. A bright flash made him look up but he had to bite back a curse when it was too bright to stare at. Slowly he was able to refocus to try and find what made the blinding light only to find nothing where there once was a battle. No demon, no huge toad dodging the now missing Kyuubi. Just torn up tree's a few small fires and some sound he couldn't make out. It took a few seconds for him to finally understand it. Cheering, the village was all cheering.

"He did it, one man was able to take on nine tails and win. Even if it did cost him his life." The aged Hokage turned and smiled at the mini blond while talking. "You're dad was something else Naruto, I'm sure you will try to be even better wont you?"

Sarutobi opened his mouth to say more when ground around Naruto started to shake. With in seconds roots broke from the ground and headed up floor by floor destroying anything and everything in their wake.

Out side the cheering had stopped while heads turned to see tree's springing up all over the Hokage tower. Ninja's started running and jumping from all over the town to try and get into the tower to try and help, they had already suffered greatly this day and no one wanted to lose anyone else! From out a window came a flying Hokage holding close to his body a tightly wrapped bundle. As soon as his feet touched down he was off and running, trying to get into the forest as fast as he could. Roots broke the ground, following close behind the older ninja. He turned his head as four masked ninja's landed next to him.

"Hokage sama whats happening?" A bear masked ANBU asked.

"I'm not sure, I need for you to find Yamato, a tracker and a med-nin then meet me near the valley of the end!" He talked quick while moving fast and didn't spare a look back when two ANBU went to find what he asked for. The other two just kept out of his way while watching out for anything that my threaten the 3rd Hokage, aside from the tree's and roots that wouldn't stop following him that is.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hatake Kakashi is a genus, he was raised with some of the best training one could hope for, thinks fast on his feet, has a better nose then most animals, made an A class assassination jutsu at a young age, a protege in armed and unarmed combat and much much more. One of the few things he truly dislikes is not understanding something. So when found the Hokage running around being chased by roots and tree's while his ANBU sat around and watched he knew this was going to be one of the things he hates.

"Hokage sama, Kakashi, Yamato and Rin reporting as ordered." A sad, small looking girl said.

The Hokage wanted to kick himself. 'I should have made sure they did not get Minato's team, too late now.' "Yamato-kun do you think you can stop the tree's?"

Said boy stepped up and flashed through some hand seals then slammed his hand to the ground. "Hai, but I don't know for how long." The 10 year old chuunin said. "How is this even possible? Hokage-sama?"

Seeing that he could stop, Sarutobi jumped down and landed in front of the three young ninja's. "I'm not really sure myself Yamato-kun, but I don't want to find out what happens if the tree's get a hold of this boy." It was only then the three young ninja could see what the Hokage was holding. "I'm sorry to ask this of you right now but I have a S class mission for you all. Kakashi kun you remember Tsunade-hime right?" Seeing a nod from the teen he went on. "You are to track her down as fast as you can. Make sure Rin-chan and Yamato-kun can follow the path you lead but do not wait for them! Once you find her turn around and guide Tsunade-hime to them." He turns to Rin and hands her the small, now crying bundle. "Rin-chan you are to take care of Naruto, he was just born today and so you must make sure to be very gentle with him." Slowly she rocks the small blond trying to stop him from fussing. "Yamato-kun." The old man went on. "You're job is to hold back whatever this is with you're Mokuton as long as you can. If ever other option is used up and you can no longer hold it back." The Hokage looked away before finishing. "Try to render the baby unconscious with some medical jutsu Rin-chan."

After a few seconds Kakashi spoke up. "If that doesn't work should they..." He didn't finish what he was going to say but everyone understood where he was going with that train of though. Rin looked sick then outraged at just the idea of it.

"I would never want to ask you to kill a baby Rin-chan and I will never ask you to kill your own sensei's child." The 3rd said in a whisper. He heard a gasp but did not look up or stop talking. "A good place to start looking for her would be along our south border towns." He stopped to look all three of them in the eyes. "Now go we don't have time to waste!" With that the three of them jumped off into the night, the only sounds was that of a baby crying but it slowly faded into the night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes I know Yamato isn't his real name, no I don't know it. So that's going to be his name here.

No I don't know what happened to Rin in the cannon, this is what I'm doing with her here!

I dont know who / if Naruto is going to get paired with anyone, feel free to list who you would want him with and why!


	2. Please stop screaming in my ear

The council was waiting for him when he got back to what use to be his office. Now it was more of tree with some desks, chairs and books littering the floor. A long sigh escaped from the aged ninja. If it was this bad here... The rest of the Hokage tower would have to be much worse off. He slowly made his way to his desk, it was going to take awhile to get this cleaned up. 'Well maybe that would keep the paper work away for some time.' He took a seat on a branch behind his desk and looked up at his old teammates. "What can I do for you today Koharu, Momura?"

"Hokage-sama please save us all some time and explain what happened here?" The only female stated. "You should have been expecting us with all that's happened."

Another sigh was let out between puffs of a now full pipe. "We already discussed that I would take back over the position of Hokage once the 4th came up with his plan. As for anything else that has taken place from then you will have to wait untill more information is gathered." A long pull filled his lungs with smoke as he watched his old teammates. "So please don't ask about anything that may or may not have happened just yet." It may have been easy to say this with a straight face if his own office wasn't thrashed worse then when Jiraiya was able to talk Orochimaru and Tsunade into playing strip poker after 5 bottles of sake. The mess was worth it that time just for watching them all clean it up while trying to find discarded clothing, to think Orochimaru could blush. He shook his head with a smile. "I promise you as soon as I get the reports I will send you copy's."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama you don't expect us to believe that you don't know anything that happened here." His other teammate took a step forward. "We have got reports that you had to flee the village for safety, then you just walk back like nothing happened?"

"Flee? I don't think I was in any danger, but no I'm not sure what the cause of this was. I could speculate but with out any threat to us or the village I don't see the harm in waiting do you?" He taped his pipe against a branch that was near his face. "If you have any other matters you would like to discuss by all means do, if not would you mind if I asked you to leave so I may begin cleaning up in here?" He knew that wouldn't go over well but it didn't matter, he needed time before he could deal with the council.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenzo didn't like this, following this girl Rin was her name? Wasn't too bad, the baby crying didn't get to him. Even going slow to make sure she wont upset the poor kid more was cool. What was bugging Tenzo was trying to hold back what felt like his Mokuton. If that was all he might even be cool with that too. But trying to do it while moving against something that didn't seem to be running out of chakra, well that's where he drew the line... Or would if it wasn't his first S ranked mission... He was just glad that Rin had soldier pills with her, but man life was going to suck tomorrow. 'I just hope that I can make it that long, one more pill may just be all I can take!'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Click...Ding ding ding. Click...Ding ding ding. Click...Ding ding ding. Slot machines odds normally are between 90% and 95% pay off over time. Most people will slowly lose money over a few hours. Very few people ever make money off them, even fewer make a lot of them. But only one seems to lose all the time. Well not all the time. Strange thing about Tsunade was she very, very rarely won and when she did she didn't like it. So when she hit a small Jackpot rather then cheer or jump for joy all she said was.

"Fuck!" She looked around quickly while getting the coins from the machine. "Shizune where are you? We're leaving right now!"

A dark haired girl peeked around the corner at the medic. "Tsunade-sama look who I found!" From behind her a panting masked ninja with tall spiky silver hair stood. "He says he needs our help with a baby."

Biting back the first few things that came to mind Tsunade looked at the young ninja's. "I'm guessing its more then just a baby you need help with, you wouldn't need me for that. From the breathing I'm guessing you ran from Konoha." Seeing a nod but no words coming she continued. "So spill, what do you need me for?"

Kakashi remembered her being nicer then this, maybe it was because he just lost a teammate or maybe something happened with her. No use worrying about it now tho. "Sarutobi-sama sent me to find you and have us meet up with the rest of my team. I would rather talk on the move if you wouldn't mind Tsunade-sama, time maybe working against us." He made sure to look around while talking hoping that the Sannin would understand.

'He doesn't want to talk about this around other people? Why ask for me Sensei? Wait meet up with his team?' "How old is the kid?"

"Hmm I think 2 or 3 hours? Can we please get going I can fill you in on the way" He turned and started off, hoping they would be too curious to argue or at least yell at him while moving. He was a genus after all, not just in combat.

Curious was an understatement, so was yelling. Hell if curiosity only worked on cats Tsunade would have grown a tall and some little ears. During the growth time of the fuzzy bits that the poor male would have love to have saw but was too busy having a sightly older teen screaming about "Things not to do to a new born!" preoccupying all his time. Luckily for him tho he didn't miss something that did not happen. Unluckily for him he was getting yelled at while leading the two women.


	3. O this isn't good

Here is a shorter chapter then the last 2, had some problems uploading it but seems to work now. Enjoy!

"Oi brat you still haven't told us whats going on? I swear if you don't give us some answers I'll turn right back around!" The blond Sannin said. 'This better not be some trick to get me back to the leaf I'm going to hurt someone'.

Kakashi looked around, trying to see or feel anyone else near by then took a deep breath before starting. "Its Minato-sensei's son, if I had to guess I would say he has a bloodline that's endangering him. But that's just a guess, if we hurry we should run into them soon then you can take a look for yourself."

"Minato-kun?" Tsunade asked. "If it was so important why didn't he come get me? Don't tell me hes "too busy" with the village to help his son?"

________Flashback!_________________________

_"Rin we are moving back, nothing is stopping it! We need to fall back and wait for sensei." Kakashi yelled over the crys of battle, he didn't want to pull back but he knew Rin wouldn't retreat without him. He couldn't forgive himself if she got hurt or worse because of trying to protect him. He moved ahead of her more trying to make her follow. "Come on!"_

_She turned and looked at him before she spoke. "We can't just leave the wounded out here, we have to try to take them with us also! Help me..." She was cut off as tree's around the two where uprooted and sent flying at them with the flick of a tail. Rin jumped on top of the closest hurt ninja to try and lessen the blow._

_Kakashi's eyes went wide. 'I wont make it on time!' Even knowing that it didn't stop him from trying. He watched as the one of the bigger tree's sailed right at his teammate. His eye's closed, turning his head unable to watch. He waited for what seemed like hours, knowing that any second the crash or screams would fill the air. But no such sounds came, the only thing he did hear was. "Sensei!" From his female teammate. His eyes opened with a start to see a giant toad holding the tree's back with his blade._

_"I need you two to pull back now, get anyone that can move out of here on the way but no stopping for any reason, now go!" The tall blond yelled at them_

_Had Kakashi known that would be the last time he saw his sensei.. No its better not to think like that._

________Flashback end!_____________________

"He's dead" Was all the young ninja could bring himself to say.

That gave the older woman pause. "I'm so sorry, Hows..." She didn't get a chance to finish before Kakashi cut her off.

"She's dead too. You must forgive me but this isn't something I want to talk about right now." He spoke as he picked up the pace, something didn't seem right to him.

_____With Rin_____________________________

Today had started off so well, aside from the fox eating her friends and family. Lets not forget that her Sensei, a man she looked at like a father and the Hokage also gave his life to stop said fox.. Ok maybe it didn't start off well but it wasn't getting any better for her.

Running with a newborn isn't something she ever trained for, in fact had you asked her as a medic she would have laughed at you and told you never to do that. Sadly she didn't get any other options. For one the 3rd Hokage told her to, that in and of its self would make her do it. For two she was running for her life from the five ninja that attacked her and Tenzo just a few minutes back. Thankfully what ever plant life that was after little baby Naruto seemed to have stopped so Tenzo wasn't having to fight with it and said ninja. Thank Kami for small blessings. Not that he was anywhere near fighting shape after two soldier pill's. That had made it very easy to say no when he asked.

"Rin I'll stay back and buy you some time, get as far out as you can!" The very tired boy said.

She turned her head from side to side. "No, even if that might get me away we don't know how many there are, or if whatever happening to Nar.. The baby could start up again." Her voice was low, to try not to tip off their pursuers. "You take him and run, I'll stay back. I have much more chakra then you right now and I'm sure you can run faster even as tired as you are."


End file.
